


Homecoming Choir

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Incomplete Melodies [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anyways I'm an asshole to my favorite characters esp Rogue the poor dear, Canon Compliant, Dragon Parents, Dragon Siblings, Drama, Family, Gen, So characters die but they were kinda already dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at last, they were reunited for the briefest of notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited but I've rewritten it god knows how many times, take it away from me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Wendy stared, her eyes wide as she looked up at Grandeeney. She was barely able to believe that  _Mommy_  was standing in front of her, glorious, beautiful, and proud. Wendy could feel her knees trembling but wasn't too worried about collapsing; the bubble of happiness growing in her chest could carry her up into the heavens.

Grandeeney looked down at her, wearing her pride like a coat. Grandeeney smiled, warming Wendy from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and soothing all aches and bruises. Wendy's cheeks started to ache from the grin pulling at her lips but, she didn't care.

Finally, Wendy was home.

* * *

Gajeel eyed Metalicana speculatively, still not quite over his shock from Metalicana's sudden appearance. Metalicana lowered his head and Gajeel narrowed his eyes in speculation, only to freeze when Metalicana's iron breath washed over him, erasing any doubt from Gajeel's mind.

 _Pops always did have stinky breath_ , Gajeel thought.

Metalicana growled. "You've got that vile look in your eye."

Gajeel bristled, his momentary relief washed out by Pops's teasing.  _Tch, bastard. He always ruins the happiest occasions_.

Despite his best efforts, Gajeel couldn't stop the smile stretching across his face.

* * *

Sting stared up at Weisslogia in awe, disbelief freezing him in place. Rogue was shuddering next to him, though Sting could barely spare a thought towards him. Sting felt his lower lip tremble and he nearly stuttered. "I killed you…"

Weisslogia laughed. "We can alter memories."

Sting clenched his jaw, anger burning through his euphoria. Skiadrum was saying something about giving them the added strength from killing a dragon and Sting had to bite his tongue and clench his fists to hold back his rage. He started shaking, the desire to punch and possibly even kill his father again growing by the minute. He settled for glaring at the ground instead.

 _You should be happy he's alive, you idiot_.

Weisslogia's warm breath washed over him and Sting peeked up from underneath his bangs. The old dragon smiled. "I just wanted what was best for you."

Sting gritted his teeth and though he wanted to look away, he couldn't. His lip trembled, though whether out of rage or relief he didn't know. Hot tears started to fall, no matter how hard he tried to choke them back.

* * *

Rogue trembled nervously. His dad, healthy and whole and wonderful- _the bastard_ -was standing before him, making Rogue grateful he was frozen in shock. He didn't know what he would do otherwise. Probably scream and kick his father's nose. His lips twitched and Rogue almost laughed hysterically, the joy of learning that his father was alive bubbling up. But then his fingers started to itch and Rogue choked as the bitter rage churned in his stomach.

Skiadrum sighed and pushed his nose against Rogue's forehead. "I'm sorry for making you think you had killed me," he murmured, the low growl soothing Rogue's frayed nerves like it always did. Rogue pressed his lips together and bit his tongue to keep from yelling. "I didn't want you to think that I would ever abandon you willingly."

"And you thought me killing you was better?" he growled, the words barely distinguishable through his gritted teeth.

Skiadrum sighed, the cool breath ruffling Rogue's hair. "You were such a wee thing. I wanted the power up to help you survive in this world." Rogue didn't respond and Skiadrum huffed. He nuzzled the top of Rogue's head before ducking down to nudge Rogue's head up with his snout. "I'm sorry, my son. I really just wanted the best for you."

Rogue choked and ducked his head. Skiadrum nuzzled the top of his head again, whispering soothing words. Rogue just gritted his teeth harder and squeezed his eyes shut.

After all, he really didn't want to risk his father seeing the flickers of hate burning within him.

* * *

Natsu scrambled to where Igneel had fallen, furiously wiping away hot tears that threatened to blind him. Igneel  _couldn't_  be dead, not after everything he had gone through to find him. Igneel  _had_  to be safe and okay.

Natsu scrambled over a fallen boulder and saw Igneel laying in a crater, rubble strewn over half his body. White panic burned through him and for the first time, Natsu wished his nose wasn't so good because the coppery scent of blood burned in his nostrils. Natsu screamed and collapsed, the unforgiving ground scraping his knees.

 _All I wanted was to be reunited with you._  Natsu clutched his head, the will to keep it up draining out of him.  _It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!_

"Natsu."

Natsu choked and managed to pull his head from his hands. Igneel smiled, giving him a weak comforting look through a half-lidded eye. Natsu trembled, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't cry Natsu," Igneel murmured, making Natsu choke again because  _dammit_ , Igneel never whispers. "It's fine Natsu, I wasn't going to live for much longer outside of your body anyways. Our reunion was always going to be short. At least this way, I got to protect you one last time."

Natsu clasped his hands over his ears, sobs wracking his body. Maybe if he couldn't hear this, he'd wake up from this nightmare. Igneel would be standing tall and proud, his booming voice echoing off mountains. Not collapsed and whispering because Igneel was strong,  _dammit_!

"Heh." Igneel's whisper reached his unwilling ears and Natsu ground his teeth in an attempt to block it out. "Stubborn boy."

* * *

"We are already dead."

* * *

Wendy's eyes blew wider than saucers and a scream lodged in her throat.  _No, no, NO!_

Mommy had finally come back, she couldn't leave again!

* * *

Gajeel smirked bitterly, pain pricking at the back of his eyes. He supposed it was a good thing Pops had already ruined their reunion, then that knowledge didn't sting as much.

He ignored the red hot pain stabbing his heart like a poker. He'd believe the lie eventually.

* * *

Sting's chin wobbled and his head snapped around towards Rogue, only to find Rogue mirroring his own expression. Guilt welled up in him and Sting frantically tried to take back every mean thought he had about his dad.  _No, no, nonononono…_

_I just got you back._

* * *

Rogue looked into Sting's eyes and saw Sting's eyes mirroring his own grief. His heart clenched painfully and Rogue jerked his gaze away and ground his teeth. "Dammit," he hissed under his breath.

_Why'd you come back if you were only going to leave again?_

* * *

Natsu trembled, his fingers digging into the ground painfully. "You promised…"

Igneel wheezed and it took Natsu a moment a moment to realize that the ass was laughing at him. "My silly boy, don't you remember what I've always told you to do when you're sad?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Jerk. I only do it with you."

Igneel managed a real chuckle this time, even though it quickly died off. "You've always done it with me, you even said it to your starry friend. I will always be roaring with you within your heart."

Natsu snorted, his snot and tears mixing. "Stop soundin' all mushy and smart, it's weird."

Igneel's smile grew. "Cheeky brat. Come on, one last time out loud for your old man."

Natsu pressed his lips together. He almost refused, just out of spite. But then, he took a shaky breath, and started to tap. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have any pots around. He could barely hear Igneel crooning along with him as it was.

The song was wrong, soft when it should have been loud and muffled when it should've been brassy but, for the first time in years, he didn't have to struggle to fill in the blanks. And his heart felt like it was being shredded by a cheese grater because it was so, so wrong but also the last time it would ever be close to complete again.

* * *

Gajeel sighed. Wendy was trembling, making the ache in his chest twice as painful. He took a deep breath to help shove down the burn in his chest and patted her head, trying to offer some token of comfort. "Come on kid, let's send these idiots off with a proper goodbye."

Metalicana snorted, shaking his head in seeming indifference. "Like you ever cared about 'proper'."

Gajeel couldn't help but shout in annoyance. He even pulled out his guitar and waved it at the metal head for emphasis. "Shut it, Pops! I learned requip magic just for this old thing. Be grateful, dammit!"

_Don't ruin this. Not when it'll be the last time I ever see you._

Metalicana just laughed and started to roar. Gajeel grinned through his trembling jaw to match and started singing, his fingers falling into the familiar rhythm with ease. The song tickled his ears like it was supposed to, and Gajeel nearly fumbled when his traitorous mind reminded him this was the last time it would ever sound right.

Luckily, his fingers stayed strong and his voice didn't tremble. He had been waiting years for this and he'd be damned if he fucked it up.

* * *

Wendy stared at Gajeel, wondering how he could sing when she couldn't stop herself from shaking. How could Gajeel be so strong when she felt like the world was crumbling? Not even his half grins directed at her could ground her like they normally did.

Grandeeney's shadow fell over her. "You remember my lessons, don't you?"

Wendy wanted to scream in frustration. Pound her feet, shake her fists,  _anything_  other than accepting that she had gotten her mommy back just to say goodbye. Gajeel's song washed over her, the melody finally complete, and Wendy had the painful epiphany that his song wasn't a greeting anymore. He was saying goodbye.

Wendy tightened her hold on Carla and she tried to choke back her sobs. She didn't want to do this but, she didn't want to miss this last opportunity either. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to whistle. It came out squeaky and whispery but, she was surprised it happened at all since she was about to choke.

"Ah, ah," Grandeeney crooned over her head.

Wendy looked up, trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She had to be strong for Mommy.

Grandeeney smiled, ducking her head low so that she could rub her nose against Wendy's. "Always whistle properly. Shoulders back and head held high. Just like a proper dragon."

Wendy tramped down the bitterness in her chest and coughed. She took a deep breath and started to whistle again. The notes rang clear and strong, and Wendy almost collapsed in relief despite the notes' hollow sound. Grandeeney crooned again and Wendy whistled harder, making sure it could be heard amongst Grandeeney's increasingly louder roars. Finally, her song was complete, even if it was the last time it would ever be heard like this.

The tears burned at her eyes and the lump in her throat grew but, she only faltered once to whisper, "Goodbye."

* * *

Sting wished he could  _move_. His knees were locked and his back stiff and all he could do was stare as Weisslogia and Skiadrum began their dance in the clouds. He almost wanted to run to Weisslogia's shadow and dance with them. But, after he finally managed to take a step forward, pain shot through him and Sting trembled at the thought of a couple of scrapes holding him back from a final dance with Weisslogia.

Cool fingers intertwined with his own and Sting's head snapped around as Rogue stepped up next to him so that they were shoulder to shoulder. Rogue's head was down but Sting relaxed as Rogue pressed his shoulder against his and offered silent support. He blew out a shaky breath and rolled his shoulders as he looked up at his father and uncle again.

Maybe it was a good thing he thought he had killed Weisslogia. The pain had started to heal years ago thanks to Rogue but now he got one last chance to see his father. So, Sting pulled himself together, licked the dirt off his lips, and began to sing with his father.

* * *

Rogue couldn't even look up as Weisslogia and Skiadrum took off, only aware of their movements through their quickly fading shadows. Rogue choked as the self-hatred burned in his heart, furious that he couldn't be happy that he hadn't actually killed his father as the bitterness churned in his stomach. He would've collapsed if he hadn't had Sting to lean on, his weak knees only egging on his bitter rage.

Rogue looked at his fellow Dragonslayers, their expressions mirroring each other in broken hearts and flickering rage (they  _will_  track down the bastard who dared to murder their parents and they  _will_  kill him). While Natsu was nowhere to be found, Rogue was sure he was feeling the same way.

Sting began to sing and Rogue started. He snapped his head around but, Sting was staring at their parents, completely oblivious to Rogue gaping at him. A lump welled in Rogue's throat and he tried to clear it.

_If Sting could sing, surely I could do the same._

The words caught in Rogue's throat, his song a whisper of what it should be. He could feel the grief rolling off his fellow dragonslayers (he always was more sensitive to that kind of stuff than he liked to admit). Rogue was amazed by their tenacity, even as he watched Gajeel's grin fall into a blank expression and Wendy's shoulders slump as the dragons disappeared. All of their songs were falling apart as the dragons faded and his stomach churned with bile as his song continued to be a whisper.

_Why couldn't I accept that last opportunity like Sting did?_

Sting sniffed and Rogue looked over in surprise. Sting's cheeks were dry and though his eyes were a little red and shiny, his grin could fool anyone else into thinking he was fine. Rogue raised his eyebrow and Sting's mask flickered before hardening.

"Bastards," Sting said cheerfully, his voice cracking at the end.

Over Sting's shoulder, Rogue saw Wendy slump and Gajeel snort. Rogue knew they agreed with them.

(How dare their parents come back just to say goodbye.)

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy. Like, I legitimately tried to make this fluffy when I started writing it...over six months ago. Funny how plans change. Anyhow, just the epilogue to go now, I'll try not to take as long.


End file.
